<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing Through Life (Together) by Jestana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918006">Dancing Through Life (Together)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana'>Jestana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elphaba and Glinda celebrate their marriage with a dance together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Femslash February</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing Through Life (Together)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Femslash February 2020. The prompt is 'slow dance'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Now for the happy couple's first dance as spouses!" Fiyero announced gleefully.</p><p>Smiling shyly, Elphaba let Glinda lead her onto the dance floor. When the music started, her new wife slipped her arms around Elphaba's waist and Elphaba wrapped her arms around Glinda in return. Focusing on Glinda as they moved to the music, Elphaba murmured, "You know, I think I started to fall in love with you when you danced with me at the Ozdust."</p><p>"That long ago?" Glinda asked, blue eyes growing wide with surprise.</p><p>Elphaba nodded, her cheeks growing warm with embarrassment. "Yeah, but maybe I shouldn't have told you."</p><p>"No, I'm glad you did." Glinda tightened her arms around Elphaba. "I think I started to fall in love with <i>you</i> about the same time, too."</p><p>That surprised Elphaba. She thought it'd taken Glinda longer to get over her infatuation with Fiyero. "You mean that?"</p><p>"Of <i>course</i>, Elphie." Glinda reached up to stroke Elphaba's cheek. "I'd always been told that I would find a handsome boy and marry <i>him</i>, so I had to get over <i>that</i> idea, first."</p><p>Elphaba laughed softly, covering Glinda's hand with hers and brushed a light kiss across her palm. "Well, I'd been told that <i>no one</i> would ever want to marry me, so I had to undo <i>that</i> mess."</p><p>"Well, I <i>do</i> love you, Elphaba Thropp, and I'll spend the rest of our lives proving it to you over and over," Glinda promised her, blue eyes flashing with rare anger at the reminder of the abuse Elphaba had received from her family.</p><p>Elphaba smiled, bringing them to a stop now that the music was over. "<i>I</i> love <i>you</i>, Glinda Upland, and <i>I'll</i> spend the rest of our lives proving it to you every chance I get."</p><p>"Good." Stretching up on tiptoe, Glinda kissed Elphaba softly.</p><p>Winding her arms around Glinda firmly, Elphaba responded happily to the kiss, pouring all her love and affection into the press of her lips to Glinda's. <i>As long as I have Glinda in my life, nothing and no one else matters.</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>